


my heart like the flutter of wings

by Nicitia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicitia/pseuds/Nicitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena has doubts, makes choices, gets laid, falls in love, and eats breakfast. Pretty much in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart like the flutter of wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandrastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandrastic/gifts).



> Well, here it is. I'm trash. Summary is far from the best, but I'm tired and I want to post this. Unbeta'd and a little rough.

The arm of her cheap sofa dug into Elena's back. It was extraordinarily uncomfortable, and normally she would not have continued to lie there, but Ruslan was on top of her, mouth trailing kisses down her neck, hands sliding underneath her shirt, and she couldn't really bring herself to care that much. His own shirt was lying crumpled on the floor, allowing her to drag her nails down her back, smiling as he groaned against her neck. She rolls her hips against his, digging her nails into his arms as he grinds back. She slides her hands into his hair and pulls him into a kiss, opening her mouth and tilting her head to give him better access. 

Elena feels her heart hammering in her chest, feels elated and giddy and hopeful and terrified, all at once. She had been spending months worrying, always wanting to take the next step, feeling the way Ruslan’s eyes followed her, all of her caution and reason finally drowned out by his smile and desire to feel the shape of it under her mouth. She can feel that smile forming again as he presses a kiss to her mouth before dipping his head to scrape his teeth along her collarbone, murmuring sweet words against her skin. Her heart feels too big for her chest, and she think it is this sweetness that was her undoing. She had been so determined to not let anyone close, to not get involved with her new partner, not after Nikita, and it’s this thought of her old partner that makes her pull away. 

She presses a hand lightly against his bare chest and gasps for air, and what is she doing? Her eyes are squeezed shut but she can feel Ruslan looking at her anyway, waiting for her. She opens her mouth to speak, and stops, because what can she say? He pulls away from her and she opens her eyes to see him fiddling awkwardly with his hair, and can barely stop herself from smiling. He always makes her smile, always makes her so happy, and maybe that’s the answer to all her jumbled thoughts and worries and doubts. Maybe the answer was that simple all along.  
Ruslan finally turns to meet her gaze, and Elena sees in his eyes the same things she feels: worry, doubt, hope, longing. And she realizes that she’s not the only one who could get hurt. She’s not the only one with a stake in this, whatever it is. She releases a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. 

Ruslan turns away again. “I can go” he says, and it’s all she needs to take his hand in hers. “You don’t have to” she says, and he starts and almost falls off the couch, having been in the middle of reaching for his shirt lying on the ground. Ruslan swallows heavily, eyes darting down to her face and then lower to where her shirt is rucked up right below her breasts. She follows his gaze, and after a brief moment of hesitation, pulls off her shirt. Elena stands up and holds her hand out, face a little hot, and pulls him to his feet. He kisses her, soft and slow at first, sighing into her mouth, hands sinking into her hair. She fists her hands in his hair and drags him closer, nipping at his bottom lip, breaks away to press fervent kisses to his jaw. Ruslan groans and drags her mouth back to his, his kisses more heated. They stumble through her tiny apartment until her back hits her bedroom door. She breaks away to open it, and he takes the opportunity to unclasp her bra while her back is to him, letting it fall to the floor as Elena pulls Ruslan into her bedroom.

They fall onto her bed, limbs tangled together, her hands in fisting in his hair when he lowers his mouth to her breasts. She presses a hand to her mouth to muffle a whimper when he scrapes his teeth against her nipple, her hips bucking up against his. She can feel him hard against her thigh when he grinds down on her, her hands sliding up and down his back. His hands drift down to her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them, easing them down her thighs. She lifts her hips to help him, and kicks them off once he’s rolled them down to her ankles. He helps her with his pants, and soon they’re both mostly naked in the dark of her bedroom. She reaches for his underwear, but Ruslan slides down her body instead, kissing her stomach, then each hipbone, tugging her underwear down. Elena’s face grows hot and she squeezes her eyes shut when she feels his breath warm against her bare skin. His soft hair brushes against her thighs, and her stomach jumps. He licks into her slowly, testing, strokes becoming firmer. She cries out when he slides a finger into her, and she feels like she’s burning, his movements slow and torturous. Ruslan presses deeper and sucks on her clit, and not even the hand she hastily claps over her mouth can muffle the needy whimper she lets out. He licks and sucks at her, fingers twisting inside her, and she arches her back and jerks her hips upwards. Elena’s hands scramble to find purchase on his shoulders as she climaxes, moaning his name, her eyes screwed shut. She collapses back unto the bed, struggling to catch her breath as she pushes sweaty hair out of her face. Ruslan clambers back up the bed to press a kiss to her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, before brushing a kiss on her lips.

Elena hooks her fingers in the waistband of his underwear, tugging them off, wrapping her hands around his arousal. His fingers dig into her hips. “Do you-“ his voice breaks off. She nearly knocks over her bedside table in her haste to get to the condoms in the drawer. She tears open the little foil packet and rolls it on him, giddy and nervous and full of want. Elena slides her arm around Ruslan’s neck, tugging a little at his hair, and gasps as he slides into her. He presses his forehead to hers, breathing uneven and skin damp with sweat. She scrapes her teeth against his ear while he kisses her neck, his tongue sliding against her jaw. Elena comes first, and Ruslan follows, slumping on top of her, breathing slowing. He rolls off of her to toss the condom in the trash, and climbs back into her bed, pulling her against him. She rests her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat , his fingers smoothing down her hair. They’ll need to talk later, about what happened and what this makes them and what it means for their partnership, but for now they can just lie there, wrapped up in each other. As she’s drifting off she can hear him whispering something against her hair, but she can’t quite make out what.

 

Elena wakes up alone. Once the panic and sadness wears off, all she feels is resignation. Romance ruins partnerships, she knew that all too well. Perhaps it was for the best that he had left. Maybe they would simply never talk about, and they could just sweep it under the rug and pretend it never happened. Just as she’s thinking this, Ruslan opens the door with a plate of eggs in one hand. His smile is cautious. “I thought you could use some breakfast before we went to the rink.” he explains quietly. Elena bites her lip. She feels something sweet and warm and hopeful unfurling in her chest, and for the first time thinks that, maybe, just maybe it’ll all work out. She smiles and reaches for her breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> And so ends my first adventure in writing smut. You can find me on tumblr as ruslena-fairy.


End file.
